


Yule day and dark lords

by Rockersocks



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: BUT I COULDN"T THINK OF ANYTHING TO ADD, Happy Christmas, I WISH I MADE THIS LONGER, YOU AWESOME PERSON!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 04:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9054694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rockersocks/pseuds/Rockersocks
Summary: Mairon is less than excited when Melkor introduces yule to Angband. Gift to Celebunn for secret santa! Merry christmas!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Celebbun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celebbun/gifts).



On the last day of yule  
My lord sent to me:  
A very large tree  
Oh and confusing bits of news of course.

Confusion and surprise laced his expression. The scene he was currently staring at did not, under any circumstances, make a lick of sense.  
And it had to be said that the overly joyous and smug smile pasted on Melkor's face didn't do much to help it.

“Erm, uh my lord forgive me for asking but why do we have a tree hanging up with… are those shiny balls covering its branches? Is this some new sort of.. Obsession of yours?”

The avocado green tree that was currently taking up all his sight was honestly huge. Ginormous, humongous, large or any other adjective one could think of. Silver and red were laced around it decorating iit attractively and a shining gold star sat upon the very top.

He had to wonder just how many slaves it took to decorate it all. 

Melkor’s booming loud, boisterous voice interrupted his thoughts before he could actually start to figure it out. Such a shame that was, though later on Mairon would figure it took fifty three people just to decorate that tree.

“Ah Mairon! You see the elves” He spoke the word elves with such disgust it actually sounded like he’d throw up. ‘Such disgustingly peculiar creatures they are. They came up with this celebration of sorts. Yule, they call it you know. Though i’ve heard others may call it chris-mas? Anyways, So I thought why shall we not celebrate it as well? Obviously we as the superiors can do oh so much better than them”

For sadly not the first time in his very long life Mairon could honestly say he was worried for his lord's mental health. Maybe all those unneeded and poorly planned fights caused some brain damage? 

Can a vala even obtain brain damage? 

Though, he reckoned, if a vala could then Melkor would of needed a brain in the first place. By judging of what just came out of the vala’s mouth it seemed as though he was indeed lacking one.

“Erm, alright? I have the army reports you asked for.. Shall I drop them off at a different time?” 

The worry increased when Melkor wrapped a arm around him and waved his hand in the air like he hardly cared for his army's reports. The type of reports which would decide whether they'd lay low or attack, just how large their army was, if they’d need to increase rations. 

Very important reports.

“Nonsense! Yule is a time of joy and festivities. I decree that no work shall be done by you until it is over!”

Oh, the vala finally truly had gone insane. Of course he always knew a little insanity could do someone some good. Insane genius’s were absolutely terrifying, but this was just a whole other level!

“My lord I-”

“Am I hearing this right or are you going against my command lieutenant? If so, that wouldn't do now would it?”

“Of course not.”

Patting his head like he was a insolent child Melkor just smiled a toothy grin and turned to leave in such a dramatic, unnecessary way it nearly made his lieutenant laugh. 

He couldn’t leave quite yet though. No, he needed to shout over his shoulder at the top of his lungs of course. 

“Mairon, just so you know yule is a time full of presents and gifts. I very much to expect to receive one from you.”

Sighing and rolling his eyes only gave one such relief in times like these. Truthfully Mairon could only wonder why he left valinor for this. Aulë was certainly never quite as bad.

“Of course my lord. It shall be done. What day is this celebration on..?”

Though by the time he asked Melkor had already left. With no one around he actually threw his hands up in frustration. Just when was he supposed to give this gift?

What was he even supposed to give?

 

Sparks flew past his gloves hands. He struck the metal with his hammer over and over again in a never ending motion. 

The silver and black bracelet was finally starting to become finished.

He hated to say this, even admitting it in his mind was a no-no. Yet from his body's signs it was annoying obvious. 

he was beginning to tire. 

All day and night he worked. The intricate markings and delicate trinkets were nigh impossible to create. It seemed like a fools idea to try and create something in twenty four hours that’d normally take days in Aulë’s forge. 

Yet everyone had a bit of foolishness in them and today Mairon’s begged to shine. 

A loud slam at his door made him stop though. A small greasy Orc ran into the room as fast as his short legs could carry him. Only managing a quick bow he practically shouted the news. 

“U-Under attack! We’re under attack!” 

Adrenaline pumped through his veins at the mere mention of such a thing. Setting the bracelet off to the side to cool hurriedly he left to clothe himself in armour. 

This, this is what he lived for. 

Not making bracelets for annoying lords on a elfish holiday, not staring at any decorated tree’s. None of those were as great as this very moment right now. Preparing for battle is something he utterly loved.


End file.
